


La revanche

by Audrielle



Series: Sol & Luna [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrielle/pseuds/Audrielle
Summary: Premier bonus de ma fanfiction Sol & Luna (ça ne fait vraiment aucun sens sans l'avoir lu).
Relationships: Mentionned only - Relationship, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Sol & Luna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694773
Kudos: 2





	La revanche

**Rapport de missions, réalisé par les agents Beau-gosse, Ours et Forgeron.** _(- Sérieusement Gwaine? Agent beau-gosse? - La ferme Eylan!)_ **Rejoint par l'agent Queen.**

**Objectifs: venger Prince et Warlock, éliminer la Cible alpha, contrarier la Cible bêta.**

* * *

**Cible alpha, plan A: Casier.**

Jour 0: Mise en place de l'étape 1.

Jour 1: La Cible alpha se dirige nonchalamment vers son casier, inconscient de ce qui l'attend.

La Cible alpha devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, pas après ce qu'il a fait. Warlock a peut-être été prompt à oublier les agressions passées et à ignorer les attaques verbales de la Cible alpha, mais les agents Beau-gosse, Ours et Forgeron, eux, ne fermeront pas les yeux.

Prince sera reconnaissant de leur intervention, étant lui-même empêché d'agir par Warlock.

La Cible alpha ouvre son casier, et le piège se déclenche: le sac de farine explose, grâce à un ingénieux système mit en place par Forgeron. La Cible alpha est recouverte de farine, et s'enfuit aux toilettes sous les rires des témoins.

Jour 2: La Cible alpha ouvre son casier de manière méfiante, mais à l'air soulagé quand rien ne se passe.

Jour 4: La Cible alpha a cessé d'être méfiante. Mise en place de l'étape 2.

Jour 5: Le piège fonctionne: la Cible alpha est couverte d'une substance "slime", gluante et surtout malodorante. Il a beau enlever la substance, l'odeur ne part pas. Il rentre chez lui après une heure de cours à se faire moquer et huer par ses camarades de première.

Jour 6: La Cible alpha récupère toutes ses affaires, et n'utilise plus son casier.

**Cible alpha, Plan A: échec, annulation des étapes 3, 4 et 5. Lancement du plan B dans deux jours.**

* * *

**Cible alpha, plan B: Photographies.**

Jour 0: Les photographies sont prêtes, mise en place de l'étape 1.

Jour 1: La Cible alpha adore insulter Prince et Warlock pour leur relation "contre-nature", et donc pour le punir les agents Beau-gosse, Ours et Forgeron ont décidé de le mettre dans la situation qui le dégoutte tant.

La Cible Alpha arrive, toujours sur ses gardes après le plan A et frustré de ne pas trouver les coupables.

Immédiatement la Cible Alpha semble être consciente des regards insistants, mais à l'air surtout en colère et non inquiète. Il se rend compte qu'il y a un problème quand les rires éclates, et les sifflements.

Il devient livide en voyant le premier photomontage (de piètre qualité, mais ce n'était pas le but ici). Après inspection il s'agit du photomontage numéro 5: le visage de la Cible alpha est placé sur le corps d'un homme en tenue courte, moulante et coloré. Il s'agit de la moins explicite du lot.

Il tombe ensuite sur la photographie numéro 3: une photo d'une scène sexuelle explicite (bien que censuré), son visage placé sur le corps d'un des deux hommes.

Les agents Beau-gosse, Ours et Forgeron s'en veulent un peu "d'encourager" et de profiter de l'homophobie de leurs camarades, mais la Cible alpha a enfin pu goûter à sa propre médecine et c'est satisfaisant.

Jour 2: Les photographies ont fait le tour des réseaux sociaux, et malgré la qualité inexistante des montages les gens prennent un malin plaisir à se moquer. Le mouvement prend de l'ampleur, très certainement parce que les victimes du harcèlement de la Cible alpha sont nombreuses.

Les agents Beau-gosse, Ours et Forgeron ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de cette envergure, mais n'arrive pas à se sentir coupable. Si la Cible alpha n'avait pas autant énervé de gens, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Jour 4: La cible Alpha ne vient pas en cours.

Jour 5: On annonce le changement d'établissement de la cible Alpha. L'auteur des photomontages est recherché, mais comme prévu la famille de la Cible alpha veut surtout étouffer cette affaire, et les recherches sont vite arrêtés.

**Cible alpha, Plan B: succès, élimination de la cible (fuite).**

* * *

**Cible bêta, plan A: Peinture.**

Jour 0: Achat de la peinture, fin de l'étude du terrain et des allés et venues. L'agent Ours fera le guet à l'entrée (et diversion si besoin) pendant que les agents Beau-gosse et Forgeron mèneront l'action, le plus discrètement possible.

Jour 1: Les agents ont crocheté le verrou, et sont prêts à se mettre en place quand ils sont arrêtés par une personne connue. Elle a très bien compris que c'était eux les instigateurs de la chute de la Cible alpha, et les a suivis quand elle les a vus s'éclipser.

Elle pointe une faille dans le plan initial: le parking des professeurs possède une caméra de sécurité! Un manque d'informations qui aurait pu leur coûter cher. De plus après discussion, elle pointe le manque d'impact de seulement écrire "VENDU" ou "CORRUPTION" sur la voiture de la Cible bêta: il a l'argent pour que ce genre de chose ne soit pas un problème.

Elle leur expose son propre plan de vengeance envers la Cible bêta.

**Cible bêta, plan A: échec, interruption de la mission. Ajout à l'équipe de l'agent Queen. Conception et lancement du plan B. Nouvel objectif: élimination de la Cible bêta.**

* * *

**Cible bêta, plan B: Révélation.**

Jour 0: Fin de l'étude du terrain et des allés et venues. L'agent Queen fera le guet (et diversion si besoin) pendant que les agents Beau-gosse, Ours et Forgeron mèneront l'action.

Jour 1: La Cible bêta vient de sortir de son bureau, et sera absente pendant environ une heure. La serrure est crochetée et les agents Beau-gosse, Ours et Forgeron rentre dans la pièce. La recherche commence: chaque classeur est inspecté, jusqu'à ce que les agents s'arrêtent au bout d'une demi-heure. Ils perdent du temps à tout vérifier, les preuves de corruptions ne seront certainement pas dans ces classeurs exposés à la vue de tous. Une fouille commence pour trouver tout document caché, et après avoir crocheté différent compartiment fermé à clé, les preuves sont enfin trouvées après quarante-sept minutes de recherche. Ils arrivent à sortir et à s'éloigner avec l'agent Queen, sans être repérés.

Jour 3: Après de nombreuses réflexions, il a été décidé de donner les preuves de la corruption de la Cible bêta à plusieurs petits journaux indépendants. Si elles étaient données à la police, il y a une forte possibilité que l'affaire soit étouffée par la Cible bêta et les émetteurs des pot-de-vins, de même pour de gros journaux possédés par de riches hommes d'affaires. De plus petits journaux auront moins de chance de se faire corrompre, et ça augmente les chances que la Cible bêta ne sache ce qui se prépare jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Une fois l'affaire rendue publique, elle ne pourra plus être étouffée et justice pourra être faite.

Jour 5: La Cible bêta est mise en examen, et pendant ce temps ne pourra plus exercer ses fonctions de principal.

**Cible bêta, plan B: succès, élimination de la cible (remise aux autorités compétentes).**

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, j'ai beaucoup trop regardé de films d'espionnage! Notre petit trio (Gwaine, Perceval et Eylan si jamais) se débrouillent bien quand même, mais Gwen (l'agent Queen) est définitivement d'un autre niveau. D'ailleurs, Prince est le nom de code d'Arthur et Warlock celui de Merlin.


End file.
